Harry Potter and the Change
by anglegoddess
Summary: Harry finds out that his family is larger than he always thought. He and his friends also find a prophecy that involves all of them. the question remains though. will they live after it is fullfilled
1. look at my life

It was a typical day for Harry Potter of Number 4, Private Drive. As  
always he woke up to his Aunt Petunia's nauseating voice telling him to  
get up.  
"Harry Potter, get your lazy butt up this instant. Dudley wants his  
birthday breakfast and you have chores to do." So Harry went through  
his morning routine of taking a shower and dressing. As Harry was  
looking in the mirror he thought about what had happened throughout  
the last year. He still had nightmares about Voldemort and himself  
dueling, as well as when Voldemort had killed Cedric during the  
Tri-Wizard Tournament. Harry shook his head as if to clear the images  
away once more. While Harry was looking into the mirror he was  
running his finger over his scar. He noticed that he had grown a little  
taller over the past few months of summer. He now had muscles and  
was tanner from working out in the yard so much over the course of the  
summer to keep his mind off things. Now instead of being that short,  
skinny, weakling who hid behind his glasses known as the boy who  
lived, he was now that tall, muscular, brave, and the best Quiddich  
player that Hogwarts had seen for a while know as the boy who had  
lived. Harry had decided it was time for a change so he cut his hair  
shorter to make it look more tame.  
"Harry get your sorry butt down here this instant or you'll be  
having no one come over!" Uncle Vernon roared. Harry sighed and  
thought *This is gonna be a long day. *As Harry walked down the stairs  
he overheard his Aunt saying, " I wish we didn't have to have his kind  
over for the Holiday. Who knows what they'll do to us when we turn  
our backs on them."   
*Figures*, thought Harry, *I finally get my friends to come over  
and Sirius probably put them up to it. Ahh well at least they're commin  
over.* Harry really wanted his best friends to be safe, *and the safest  
place he thought is with me.* As Harry prepared breakfast for the  
Dursleys he wondered what time Hermione Granger, his current  
crush/love, and Ron Weasley, whom he considered the closest thing he  
had to a family, were coming over. As soon as he thought about this the  
phone rang. Harry went to pick it up and while the Dursleys listened in  
they caught a few phrases, ". . .what time Herm. . .?", and ". . .sure I'll  
be. . .". When Harry came back into the kitchen he saw the Dursleys  
wondering what was gonna happen to them. Harry had to hold back the  
urge to laugh as he said, " Hermione and Ron will be over around noon  
and Hermione will be arriving via car and Ron will be coming by car as  
well. Is that all right with you?" Then as he turned to go he put the food  
on the table and told Dudley that he was looking pretty good this  
summer. And maybe they should go running tomorrow. Dudley was  
now looking slimmer and more muscular.   
After Harry had gone back to his room Dudley came in and  
looked around. Harry and Dudley had become good friends over the last  
few weeks because they had been working out and running together.   
"Happy Birthday Dudley." said Harry while handing him a  
present.  
Dudley look at him confusedly then opened it. Inside was the CD  
that Dudley had wanted for a while but his parents wouldn't get it.  
Dudley look at Harry smiling, "Thank you so much Harry. I really  
appreciate it."  
"No problem." said Harry. He had been getting some muggle  
money from Sirius every month and had been working on the yard  
during the summer for amounts of allowance from the Dursley's and a  
few of the neighbors. Harry was able to get clothes that fit him because  
of it and was able to get a few other things that he had wanted.  
"So what time are your friends really coming over Harry?" asked  
Dudley.  
"Well Herm will be here around noon and Ron a little after that."  
replied Harry. Then after seeing Dudley's terrified face and remembering  
the whole fiasco with the ten ton candy and Ron's brother's he added,  
"And Ron's brothers aren't coming at all." Dudley looked really grateful  
for that fact. For the next hour Harry rearranged his room with magic so  
everything would fit while Dudley watched on with awe.   
Later Dudley asked Harry something that set him on edge,  
"Harry tell me why are you able to use magic now when you couldn't  
last year?"   
" Well Dudley if I tell you don't tell your parents all right. They  
don't need to know just yet." At Dudley's nod Harry continued, "Well  
remember how your parents always said that my parents were killed in a  
car crash?"  
"Yeah but weren't they really killed by some wizard?"  
"Yes, the most powerful dark wizard in history. You see what  
happened was my fathers best friend Sirius, my Godfather, told my  
parents they needed to go into hiding and when they did this other  
friend of my fathers, Wormtail, sold my family out to Voldemort and he  
killed my parents. So when he tried to kill me he was destroyed to the  
point of the undead. He was alive in a sense but he was also very much  
dead. And ever since my first year at Hogwarts he has been trying to kill  
me."  
"Harry if he killed your parents, and tried to killed you with what  
I'm assuming the same spell," Harry nodded, "why couldn't he kill  
you?"  
This was the part Harry had been dreading to answer. "Both my  
Father and my mother died to protect me. Thus giving me a protection  
so strong that the most powerful wizard can't break it. The scar on my  
forehead is the only thing that proves the protection is there."  
"Harry I still don't understand why he wants you dead."  
"That's the thing Dudley, no one does. I was named the most  
famous person in history for destroying him, and until last year he  
couldn't harm me with out harming him too." Harry's voice had grown  
soft and remorseful.  
"Why what happened last year?" asked Dudley. He hadn't noticed  
that Harry was rather sad about something.  
"At the end of last year there was a tournament that I was  
involved in because Voldemort had entered me in it. I was the winner  
and when I had got to the trophy I was sent to his presence. He  
resurrected himself and took my blood to do it. I escaped with my life  
but with it came the price of a friends life. There was a second winner  
and we both took the cup. Cedric was killed when we arrived and now  
Voldemort can harm me without hurting himself. Now he too has my  
protection in him."  
"Oh." was all Dudley could say. He had gotten more than he  
thought he would. Never in his life had he imagined that is cousins life  
was so traumatic. He watched Harry closely and was startled to see  
Harry smiling after he was grim.  
"Come on Dud, Hermione's here." Said a happy Harry.  
Dudley was rather confused, "How do you know?"   
"That's my little secret. At least for now." And with that Harry left  
the room while Dudley stood up shaking his head and smiling.  
Over the past few weeks Harry, Hermione, and Ron had  
discovered that they had the ability to speak to each other through  
thought speak and that it had come in useful. What they didn't know  
was that they were in the middle of something big and what they did  
would decide on the future.  



	2. time for a change

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter  
  
  
  
Chap. 2  
  
As Harry was walking down the stairs he realized that he was  
truly happy for the first time in a long while. He and his friends, along  
with his so called family were safe here from Voldemort. His thoughts  
were interrupted by the phone ringing next to him. When he picked it up  
he heard Ron's voice on the other end.   
"Hey ya Harry how's it going?" asked a guilty sounding Ron.  
"Nothin much Ron, but aren't you supposed to be here by now?"  
replied a very confused Harry.  
"Yeah well that's why I'm calling. Some relative I never knew we had  
just kicked the bucket and I have to go to his funeral. So I'm afraid that I  
wont be able to come over this summer. Give Herms my regards K  
Harry."  
"Yeah sure she is just down the street. Well I'll see ya when  
school starts bye Ron."  
"Bye Harry. And Harry, don't let Herms go this year she is all  
yours. I'll be fine. Later." and with that Ron hung up the his end of the  
phone. As Harry was replacing the phone in it's cradle he told Ron  
through thought speak, ~I wont Ron, I wont.~ When Dudley saw Harry  
standing there he asked who it had been on the phone. Harry replied  
Ron, then went to the door and flung it open to see the red Camero just  
pulling into the driveway.  
"Harry!" cried Hermione as she jumped out of the car to fling  
herself into Harry's arms. Harry was so happy to see her that he picked  
her up and spun her around in circles. As he put her down and held her  
at arms length to see how she looked as she did the same to him.   
Harry noticed she was wearing short Jean shorts and an emerald  
green thin strapped tank top. Her hair had been cut shorter and seemed  
to be working to tame it out of it's bushiness. The tank top and shorts set  
of the perfect tan and the gorgeous highlights in her hair. While Harry  
was looking over Hermione she was looking him over and noticed that  
you could clearly see his scar on his forehead now that his hair had been  
cut shorter. She also noticed his black shirt which was rather tight  
because of the muscles he had developed and was wearing black pants.  
His emerald green eyes, she noticed, were shinning with happiness.  
They both thought that the other looked terrific and would be a  
knockout at school.  
"Harry," Hermione asked, "aren't you hot?"  
"No," replied Harry, then deciding to tease her a little added, "Do  
you always wear shirts to people's homes that match their eyes?" The  
only response that Harry got was Hermione sticking her tongue out at  
him.  
"Careful Herm, don't stick it out unless you intend to use it."  
She gave him confused look then replied, "Who's to say I don't?"  
Now Harry was the confused one, but it passed.  
As they stepped away from one another they saw both Harry's  
aunt and uncle and Hermione's parents looking at each other as if the  
other was a monster. Dudley decided to come over and introduce  
himself to Hermione and the Grangers.  
"Hello, my name is Dudley it is a pleasure to meet you." When he  
had finished speaking he leaned down to kiss Hermione's hand.  
Hermione was rather surprised with this as was Harry, then she grinned  
at Dudley and said thank you.  
Harry gathered Hermione's things out of the trunk to her parents  
car, after saying hello to them as well, while Hermione led both her  
parents into the house behind Harry. The Dursley's had already entered  
and had been quit amazed to see that the Granger's were normal people  
and well kept.  
"Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, Dudley, this is Jessica," pointing to  
Mrs. Granger, "Robert," pointing to Mr. Granger, "and their daughter,  
Hermione. Guy's this is my Uncle Vernon, my Aunt Petunia, and their  
son Dudley." As he waited for a response of some kind he looked at his  
aunt and then at Mrs. Granger who both were shell shocked. Harry and  
Hermione were both very confused. ~Umm Herm. . . What's going. . .~  
Harry wasn't able to finish that thought because at that moment both of  
the older women rushed at the other and were hugging like old friends.  
And then they were talking over the other and interrupting the other.  
The confused on lookers only heard little snips of the conversation.  
"Where have you been?" "Well we did, but. . ." "How long have you. .  
." and things like, ". . .and she got that letter. . .?" ". . . yeah we met. . ."  
and "I can't believe it Tunia!" "Neither can I Jessi!" And they hugged  
again which was followed by more squeals and some jumping around  
like school girls too.   
Harry looked confusedly at Hermione and she looked back just as  
confused while Dudley just rolled his eyes and motioned them to follow  
him upstairs. When they got to Harry's room he and Dudley put  
Hermione's trunk at the end of a bed where she was to sleep in.   
"Harry where's Ron?" asked a baffled Hermione.  
"Ron couldn't make it so we wont be able to see him till school  
starts up again. One of his distant relatives died and they had to comfort  
their family." and with that Harry flicked his wand and the third bed  
disappears.  
"Harry are you OK, you seem a little dazed." Hermione was  
rather concerned. Their plans of getting in some extra magic training  
were falling apart.  
"Yeah Herm I'm fine just thinking about stuff." Harry smiled and  
went to hug her again. "I really missed you ya know."  
"I missed you too Harry. I'm glad that nothing has happened.  
Although I hate waiting for it to. I feel like I'm always looking over my  
shoulder."  
Harry thought a minute, "Hagrid told me somethin before we left  
Hogwarts and I think it's good advice. He said 'What's coming will  
come, and we'll meet it when it does.'" Hermione nodded looking not as  
grim as she had a moment ago.  
"Hey guy's I think they stopped screaming and we're dead if we  
don't get down there now." said an animated Dudley.  
"What do you mean we. They never scold you Dud." Harry  
teased while Hermione just shook her head.  
When they had gone back down stairs Jessica was telling the  
Dursley's and Hermione and when they first found out about the  
wizarding world and how they had met the famous Harry Potter.  
~Herm they have no idea what is going on around them do  
they?~ Sighed Harry.  
~No Harry they don't, but lets not ruin it unless we really have  
to.~ Replied a thoughtful Hermione.  



	3. chap 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter  
  
  
  
Chap. 2  
  
As Harry was walking down the stairs he realized that he was  
truly happy for the first time in a long while. He and his friends, along  
with his so called family were safe here from Voldemort. His thoughts  
were interrupted by the phone ringing next to him. When he picked it up  
he heard Ron's voice on the other end.   
"Hey ya Harry how's it going?" asked a guilty sounding Ron.  
"Nothin much Ron, but aren't you supposed to be here by now?"  
replied a very confused Harry.  
"Yeah well that's why I'm calling. Some relative I never knew we had  
just kicked the bucket and I have to go to his funeral. So I'm afraid that I  
wont be able to come over this summer. Give Herms my regards K  
Harry."  
"Yeah sure she is just down the street. Well I'll see ya when  
school starts bye Ron."  
"Bye Harry. And Harry, don't let Herms go this year she is all  
yours. I'll be fine. Later." and with that Ron hung up the his end of the  
phone. As Harry was replacing the phone in it's cradle he told Ron  
through thought speak, ~I wont Ron, I wont.~ When Dudley saw Harry  
standing there he asked who it had been on the phone. Harry replied  
Ron, then went to the door and flung it open to see the red Camero just  
pulling into the driveway.  
"Harry!" cried Hermione as she jumped out of the car to fling  
herself into Harry's arms. Harry was so happy to see her that he picked  
her up and spun her around in circles. As he put her down and held her  
at arms length to see how she looked as she did the same to him.   
Harry noticed she was wearing short Jean shorts and an emerald  
green thin strapped tank top. Her hair had been cut shorter and seemed  
to be working to tame it out of it's bushiness. The tank top and shorts set  
of the perfect tan and the gorgeous highlights in her hair. While Harry  
was looking over Hermione she was looking him over and noticed that  
you could clearly see his scar on his forehead now that his hair had been  
cut shorter. She also noticed his black shirt which was rather tight  
because of the muscles he had developed and was wearing black pants.  
His emerald green eyes, she noticed, were shinning with happiness.  
They both thought that the other looked terrific and would be a  
knockout at school.  
"Harry," Hermione asked, "aren't you hot?"  
"No," replied Harry, then deciding to tease her a little added, "Do  
you always wear shirts to people's homes that match their eyes?" The  
only response that Harry got was Hermione sticking her tongue out at  
him.  
"Careful Herm, don't stick it out unless you intend to use it."  
She gave him confused look then replied, "Who's to say I don't?"  
Now Harry was the confused one, but it passed.  
As they stepped away from one another they saw both Harry's  
aunt and uncle and Hermione's parents looking at each other as if the  
other was a monster. Dudley decided to come over and introduce  
himself to Hermione and the Grangers.  
"Hello, my name is Dudley it is a pleasure to meet you." When he  
had finished speaking he leaned down to kiss Hermione's hand.  
Hermione was rather surprised with this as was Harry, then she grinned  
at Dudley and said thank you.  
Harry gathered Hermione's things out of the trunk to her parents  
car, after saying hello to them as well, while Hermione led both her  
parents into the house behind Harry. The Dursley's had already entered  
and had been quit amazed to see that the Granger's were normal people  
and well kept.  
"Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, Dudley, this is Jessica," pointing to  
Mrs. Granger, "Robert," pointing to Mr. Granger, "and their daughter,  
Hermione. Guy's this is my Uncle Vernon, my Aunt Petunia, and their  
son Dudley." As he waited for a response of some kind he looked at his  
aunt and then at Mrs. Granger who both were shell shocked. Harry and  
Hermione were both very confused. ~Umm Herm. . . What's going. . .~  
Harry wasn't able to finish that thought because at that moment both of  
the older women rushed at the other and were hugging like old friends.  
And then they were talking over the other and interrupting the other.  
The confused on lookers only heard little snips of the conversation.  
"Where have you been?" "Well we did, but. . ." "How long have you. .  
." and things like, ". . .and she got that letter. . .?" ". . . yeah we met. . ."  
and "I can't believe it Tunia!" "Neither can I Jessi!" And they hugged  
again which was followed by more squeals and some jumping around  
like school girls too.   
Harry looked confusedly at Hermione and she looked back just as  
confused while Dudley just rolled his eyes and motioned them to follow  
him upstairs. When they got to Harry's room he and Dudley put  
Hermione's trunk at the end of a bed where she was to sleep in.   
"Harry where's Ron?" asked a baffled Hermione.  
"Ron couldn't make it so we wont be able to see him till school  
starts up again. One of his distant relatives died and they had to comfort  
their family." and with that Harry flicked his wand and the third bed  
disappears.  
"Harry are you OK, you seem a little dazed." Hermione was  
rather concerned. Their plans of getting in some extra magic training  
were falling apart.  
"Yeah Herm I'm fine just thinking about stuff." Harry smiled and  
went to hug her again. "I really missed you ya know."  
"I missed you too Harry. I'm glad that nothing has happened.  
Although I hate waiting for it to. I feel like I'm always looking over my  
shoulder."  
Harry thought a minute, "Hagrid told me somethin before we left  
Hogwarts and I think it's good advice. He said 'What's coming will  
come, and we'll meet it when it does.'" Hermione nodded looking not as  
grim as she had a moment ago.  
"Hey guy's I think they stopped screaming and we're dead if we  
don't get down there now." said an animated Dudley.  
"What do you mean we. They never scold you Dud." Harry  
teased while Hermione just shook her head.  
When they had gone back down stairs Jessica was telling the  
Dursley's and Hermione and when they first found out about the  
wizarding world and how they had met the famous Harry Potter.  
~Herm they have no idea what is going on around them do  
they?~ Sighed Harry.  
~No Harry they don't, but lets not ruin it unless we really have  
to.~ Replied a thoughtful Hermione.  



End file.
